


Our Pet

by hoiych109



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom junhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiych109/pseuds/hoiych109
Summary: Jun is the butler of the wealthiest old man in Seoul, who adopted 12 sons when he lived. That old man left a will which changed Jun's life around.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Purely about sex, don't expect any content.  
> Everyone x Jun, and jun is bottom.  
> Includes multiple participants.....

(1)  
The big mansion in Seoul has never been this full than ever, the owner, the richest man in South Korea has just been passed away. He adopted 12sons from everywhere around, oh and the young servant the old man had, wen junhui.  
The attorney read out the will in front of these 13 teenagers:"........and all his financial assets will be distributed equally to the 12sons in terms of company shares, this mansion is to be maintained for the use of them...."he pauses to look at junhui, who's chewing his nails with doze eyes:"and that wen junhui is to be shared amongst them, without hurting him physically or mentally."  
Junhui startles from this statement, "excuse me I'm not sure if my Korean is still bad or something but what does it mean by I'm to be shared?"  
The attorney takes off his glasses and collects the pieces of signed documents from the other 12, "that's exactly what it means, literally. You sir, is accounted as one of Mr Chae's asset."  
"But......"  
"Oh look at how cute he is," yoon jeonghan the second eldest son speaks while fixing his slightly long hair to the back of his ear. "Have you never noticed, my dear jun, that on the few occasions we come back to visit our old men, we would check you out or even, touch you?"  
"That's because..... isn't that because you're all showing and expressing your friendliness?"  
Almost everyone of them giggle at Junhui's statement, leaving him very confused. Shengcheoul the eldest of them stands up and walks to him, "no my innocent kitty, we have known this all along, and to be frank, have been waiting eagerly for today to come."  
Others either nod in agreement or watch him with over heating eyes.  
"What?why?"  
Sengcheol, jeonghan and Joshua, the eldest 3 stand around junhui, sengcheol pulls his wrist and forces him to stand.  
"Because we can finally have you to our own." Before junhui can react, his lips are kissed by someone, the other licking and biting his back of his neck, and another pair of hands touching him under his shirt.  
"I guess it will not be our turn tonight." Hoshi the one with eyes like the hands of the clock speaks up. "Me and woozi have recordings to make anyways, we will be back later."  
Along he walks out with the shorter boy.  
"Alright kids I don't think it's your turns either." Lee seokmin with his sunshine smile and all pushes the youngest three to go to bedrooms upstairs.  
"I don't get it! There are that many of us! When can jun hyung be mine?" The foreigner looking Vernon complains.  
"You all three can have jun for one whole day when you turn 18 this year." The eldest of them, wonwoo explains. His eyes however, are lusted and stuck to the crowd who are now busy making out.


	2. 2 95line (S.Coups) x Junhui

(2)  
"So tell me jun ah," Junhui is now placed on the sofa, with Seungcheol hovering over him, "have the old man touch you?"  
"What? N-no!" Junhui's face all red from the male out, breathily replies.  
"Well, guess I'll take your virginity the ." Seungcheol smirks, leaning in to French kiss junhui once again.  
"You bastard, just because you are slightly older than me. Hurry up and let me play with my junnie." Jeonghan complains.  
"Ssh! I don't want our jun to get hurt!" Seungcheol pulls away and turns to the lower parts of jun, pulling off his pants to reveal his long and slender legs.  
"W-what are you doing? H-hyung!" Jun screams the last few words as Seungcheol puts his hands over Jun's erection and pumps it.  
"Damn you look so hot." Jeonghan pulls down his pants as well, half nakedly walks over to junhui. His beautiful features closes in, and in ever so seducing manner whispers to Junhui's ear. "Be a good boy and help your hyung junnie."  
"W-what should I do?" Junhui almost like speaking to himself, asks quietly. Jeonghan smiles at this timid Chinese boy, sits down besides him and supports Junhui's to sit up next to him. Jeonghan gives a signal to sheungcheoul and the older one takes Junhui's length in his mouth.  
"Hmmmm! D-don't do that hyung..."the pleasure washes over, junhui now leaning like a doll on Jeonghan.  
He puts junhui down once again, grabs jun by his cheeks, forces him to open his mouth and jeonghan, without delay puts his cock in it.  
"Suck me like how Seungcheol is doing to you. You know how to do it right?"  
Unable to speak, junhui has no choice but to suck on Jeonghan' cock, feeling the circular motion that Seungcheol is doing to him, and replicating himself. Junhui works his way round Jeonghan' cock, tongue licking around and sucking on it from time to time.  
"Fuck you are amazing baby." Jeonghan tugs at Junhui's hair out of pleasure. Seungcheol now pulls away from junhui, takes the lube which Joshua hands over to him and inserts his index finger into Junhui's asshole.  
"Ahmmm...." junhui moans painfully.  
"Damn you have a tight ass... Shua come and help us!" Seungcheol calls over Joshua, who kneels besides junhui and sucks on his nipples.  
Junhui is ticklish, but never has he known he could actually gain so much pleasure from someone...some guy.... sucking his nipples.  
"Fuck junnie!" Jeonghan curses as junhui absent mindedly brushes his tongue over the slit at the head. Jeonghan violently grabs Junhui's hair and moves his hips, fucking over Junhui's mouth, despite the broken whispers the younger one is making.  
"Come on jeonghanie! You are enjoying yourself whilst I'm suffering?" Seungcheol complains but hasn't stoped fucking over Junhui's asshole with his fingers.  
Jeonghan growls lowly and shoots his loads into Junhui's mouth, waited for a few second before taking out. He turns to Seungcheol and rolls his eyes. "Come one and you're the one to take our baby's virginity! Hurry up and fuck him already!"  
Joshua breaks in to the bickering, "hey if you two haven't noticed I am still waiting."  
"Shut up you two!" Seungcheol removes his hand out. "Damn look at this you two! Our baby jun actually got wet from my hand!"  
The three giggles, Seungcheol removes his pants and places his hard on over Junhui's entrance, the other place little kisses over Junhui's naked skin.  
"H-hyung! No! It-it ahhh!" Junhui screams as Seungcheol puts his whole dick in. The sensual of being filled and the pain from being fucked for the first time drive him to insanity.  
"Oh fuck he's a virgin alright! It's so tight!" Seungcheol rocks his hips lightly in and out, kissing and sucking on Junhui's care chest at the same time.  
"P-please hyung! Hmmm...." junhui bites his lips to quiet himself from the moans, he is now grabbing tightly down on the sofa, trying to fight against the lust.  
"What does our junnie want?" Seungcheol asks whilst thirsting harder and harder into junhui, almost like crashing on him.  
"I-I hmmm don't know...." junhui can no longer keeps his moans to himself.  
"Poor baby, losing his minds like this." Jeonghan places a kiss over Junhui's forehead, though he doesn't look as sympathetic as he sounds. "Let hyung teaches you what to say while you are being fucked."  
Junhui shivers while Jeonghan whispers to him. "Just say 'please fuck me, fuck me harder.'"  
"I-I.... "  
"Come on Junhui, just ask what you want." Seungcheol purposely thrusts to Junhui's prostate, making him scream broken phrases.  
"So are you not going to say it now? Being a bad boy huh?" Seungcheol pauses suddenly, pulling Junhui from the edge of having a climax to sudden emptiness.  
"P-please...."Junhui whimpers, his deer-like eyes gazed into Seungcheol's.  
"Pleas what?"  
"Please f-fuck me.... fuck me harder... let me cum.....!"   
"That's my boy!" Seungcheol thrusts crazily fast and hard into Junhui, hitting deep into him.  
"I-I'm cumming!" Junhui screams with Seungcheol in him, without being touched he shoots his loads out, making a mess on his belly.  
"Fuck!" Seungcheol curses and increases his pace, shooting his cums into Junhui.


	3. 3 Jeonghan x jun

Seunfcheol kisses Junhui some more before pulling out of him, the white cums flow out as he retreats, making a mess over the sofa.  
"Get away you stupid, you're crushing my baby." Jeonghan violently pushes away seungcheol, who shrugs and returns to his room for a shower.  
"Jeonghan hyung...." Junhui tiredly calls the pretty looking man next to him, this older one has always been very kind to him.  
Jeonghan does not joke as he would usually, he passionately gazed into the younger boy, and before Junhui realizes the danger ahead, he is pulled into a French kiss.  
"Hnnnmmmm!" Junhui breathes heavily after the kiss, and before he could protest, Jeonghan has inserted his cock into Junhui.  
"Please hyung! Lemme rest.... hmmm...." Junhui moans, it's no kidding, he's desperate for sleep yet his consciousness is driven by his lust.  
"Don't lie junnie, your little ass is sucking into me so hard I can barely move." Jeonghan as if punishing Junhui, slaps over his butt cheeks.  
"P-please s-stop hyung.... it hurts...." Jeonghan melts over Junhui's soft voice and doze eyes, leans in and kisses him.  
"Then be a good boy and let your hyung fuck you." Jeonghan thrusts in hard, exploring the different angles entering into Junhui.  
"Hmmmm...." Junhui's cock becomes hard again from Jeonghan' abuses, although no one has touched him.  
"You're so pretty I'd just very much like to keep you to my own." Jeonghan says ignoring the protests from Joshua behind.  
"H-hyung is prettier.... hmmm....."  
Jeonghan laughs out from Junhui's unexpected confession. "Well then does my boy want anything from his pretty hyung?"  
"Hyung please help me... lemme... lemme cum...." Junhui shifts uncomfortably, trying to touch himself only gets stopped by Jeonghan.  
"Of course my junnie, hyung will fuck you over till you cum." Jeonghan pulls out and thrusts in hard, repeating the actions over and over again.  
"Hmmmm..... hyung! I'm gonna--!!" Before junhui can finish off his sentence, he screams out as he reaches his climax.  
"Had fun baby? Now let your hyung to finish his enjoyment. Just hold a little bit longer for me ok?" Jeonghan quiets Junhui's protests by kissing onto his lips, fucking Junhui's asshole the way that he desires before shooting his loads in him.  
"N-no more please.... please...." junhui nods his head in his dreams and speaks quietly.  
"Well well I thought I could have gotten my turn tonight!" Joshua walks over and carries the fainted junhui in bridal style. "I guess you won't complain if I have him to me for tonight... well the remaining 4 hours to be exact."  
Jeonghan grabs his pants and puts them on, eyes rolling. "If it's not the old man's will i'd just have junnie to my own."  
Joshua flashes him a smile.   
"Same."


	4. 4. Joshua x jun

Junhui wakes up on the queen size bed that's so comfy he wishes to sleep again, only if he hasn't found himself naked and covered only with the blanket. The memories from last night were still too unreal to him, he got adopted as the butler of this mansion, the other twelve, although maybe not around everyday, junhui still developed a deep relationship with them as they are around the same ages.  
It's all wrong.... junhui shakes his head, only to find the marks so obviously showing on his bare skin.   
Oh god... junhui whines and tries to leave the bed, yet almost screams out as he moves his legs.  
"Jun?" Joshua walks out from the corner of the room, his expression is full of concern.  
"Shua hyung..." junhui blushed as he now feels the thing that is stuck inside of him.  
"Are you feeling unwell? I've helped you clean up last night after you fell asleep, you should be fine." Joshua leans in and checks out junhui.  
"I'm fine hyung, it's just... the thing... inside me....hyung...."   
Joshua smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Oh I figured it will be better to help you put the meds in, if it's hurting I'll just take it out."  
Joshua reaches out and pulls out the end of the plastic cock inside junhui, purposely (or not as junhui hasn't notices) brushes towards his prostate.  
"Hmmmm!" Junhui screams before he can stop himself.  
"Oops sorry, I guess you'd rather keep it in." Joshua stops himself in halfway and shoves the toy back.  
"H-hyung!" Junhui screams because of Joshua's sudden act, his cock is half standing due to this stimulation.  
"Yes my jun?" Joshua smiles, and with his gentleman manner lays junhui down on the bed once again. "I guess it's finally my turn now, I've been waited for the whole night!"  
"W-wait hyung!" Junhui protests, though he soon gives up as Joshua is pumping his cock whilst fucking him with the toy which has been put inside of him for the whole night while he was asleep.  
"Shhhh unlike those two bastards is very much retain my gentleman image, however if you'd like me to be rough, I'm more than happy to do so." As if to prove himself right, Joshua slams the toy hard into junhui, making him to scream louder.  
"N-no... shua hyung p-please..." junhui pleads and stops striggling.  
"That's my boy." Joshua kisses junhui so gently yet passionately, slowly pulling out the fake cock inside of junhui.  
Joshua treats junhui so differently to the other two 95liners, like raindrops he places his kisses all over junhui, until every inch of his bare skin has been kissed; his fingers are inserted so lightly junhui almost felt nothing, yet Joshua is amazing in looking for all the sensitive spots of junhui.  
Junhui feels his mind has been blown, unable to think but to only feel the sensation Joshua brings him.  
"You want me to fill you up jun-ah!" Joshua takes out his hand, satisfactorily by how wet it becomes from the juices of junhui.  
"P-please hyung....." junhui whimpers, all he wants it's someone to fill him up and let him releases. "Please.... fuck me shua hyung."  
Joshua smiles and obeys. "Seems like Jeonghan'a brain washing skill is really working."  
"Hyung!" Junhui clings onto Joshua, with every thrusts into him, junhui only moans so loudly he nearly forgets who he is.  
"Yes baby? Come as you may."  
"I'm cumming!!!" Junhui screams as Joshua gives him a handjob whilst fucking him hard.  
"Jun-ah you're great!" Joshua thrusts some more before cumming into junhui.


	5. 5. Hoshi x jun

Junhui wakes up to find he's in another room, the marks that Joshua left on him are still obvious to see. He tries to move, only to find himself being tied to the head of the bed.  
"H-hey....!" He calls for anyone to remove his ties, only to find hoshi and jihoon appear in front of him.  
"I don't understand, why do we have to do it?" Jihoon stared over Junhui's naked body.  
Hoshi shrugs, undoing his ties. "Think about this jihoon-ah, we get a fuck toy that could react and of flesh and blood and warmth."  
"Sharing with the other 11 people though?" Jihoon asks hesitantly.  
Hoshi smirks. "Like I said, he's just a fuck toy. Don't get possessive over him."  
"H-hey I!" Junhui protests, only Hoshi grabs his cheeks.  
"Listen jun, we are not as caring as the hyungs, so you better be good and let us enjoy you." Hoshi grabs junhui by his wrist and pulls him down on the floor. "Or else I'm not sure am I going to hurt you."  
"I-I...." junhui is speechless, he looks at jihoon with pleading eyes, hoping that cute boy would save him.  
Though jihoon just walks over and pulls down his pants, revealing his cock which looks big compared to his body size.  
"Suck me." Jihoon says cooly, leaving junhui no choice but to obey. Hoshi whistles at the sight in front of him: the pretty Chinese boy leaning on all fours, giving the cute boy a blow job.  
"I thought you are not interested in this."  
"Like you said, it's just a fuck toy."  
"I think I'll get started too." Hoshi spreads Junhui's ass hole as soon as he says so. "Tsk tsk tsk... looks like those hyungs had been hard to you, it's still all red."  
Junhui moans as Hoshi inserts his fingers in suddenly.   
"Be still and just focus to suck me off." Jihoon grabs Junhui's chin and gets his attention, Junhui looks up with his teary eyes.  
Never had jihoon thought to call any man to be "adorable", Junhui at this moment, is adorable and all jihoon wants is to fuck him over.  
Jihoon grabs Junhui by his hair and begins to move his hip up and down.  
"Hmmmmm!" Junhui screams by jihoon' sudden movement, and more as Hoshi joins in to fuck him with his fingers.  
Both boys are rough to Junhui, ignoring his unspoken protests and keep on doing whatever they like to him. Junhui twists his ass to try to break free from this torture, only stirs up more lust.  
"Hmmm!" Junhui screams as Hoshi puts his dick inside of him, and before he could adjust to this, Hoshi moves at a pace so fast Junhui could not even think but to follow his move.  
"Jihoon look at him, look at our little slut." Hoshi licks the back of Junhui's skin just to make him shiver.  
Jihoon only thrusts in harder, shoring his cum into Junhui's mouth. "Take them all Jun."  
Jihoon stands back, and ruffles Junhui's hair in approval as he sees the Chinese boy swallows the white liquid in. He retreats to the bed and watches Hoshi to fuck junhui.  
"Hmmm I-I....." The Chinese boy moans in his soft tune, and the lustful sight makes Jihoon hard again.  
"Seems like those hyungs have taught you well." Hoshi smirks and spanks Junhui's ass. "Look at him. Look how he has gotten hard just from someone fucking his asshole."  
"No-hmm-I'm not--hmmm!" Junhui screams as Hoshi grabs his ass and slam hard into his prostate.   
"That's it I guess?" Hoshi hits the spot again and circulars around the spot.  
"H-Hoshi ah...." Junhui whimpers. "P-please...."  
"Yes jun? I'm not quite sure what you want?"  
Junhui swallows hard, he just wants to finish this torture quick. "P-please let me cum.... f-fuck me... please..."  
Hoshi whispers into Junhui's ear. "That's my toy."   
Junhui closes his eyes and gives himself away in the waves of lust.  
"I-I need to...hmmmaahhh!" Both men arrive their climaxes at the same time, leaving white trails on the floor all over.


	6. Woozi x jun

Hoshi steps back, leaving Junhui to lay on the floor like a broken doll. Jihoon approaches the still panting junhui, and unmercifully inserts his fingers into his hole.  
"Ahhhh jihoon ah!!" Junhui screams out of surprise, tears in his eyes as he's much sensitive after the climax.  
"Next time you'll have to clean him up." Jihoon ignores junhui, and talks to hoshi instead. He's trying to get rid of the fluid left inside, dipping along the thighs of junhui.  
"You moan like a little slut." Jihoon pinches junhui's nipples, which makes him moan even louder. "I think I ought to make a recording about this, don't you think?"  
"N-no....please don't... ohh!"  
Jihoon inserts his cock inside junhui without warning, he's already hard from watching hoshi fucking over junhui, and gets harder as he now faces junhui.  
"You're having fun too aren't you?" Jihoon smirks, grabbing onto junhui's shoulders.  
"Hmmmm--" junhui can't response but moans as every time jihoon thrusts in his full length, slamming down from above.  
Hoshi whistles at this sight, and jihoon gives him a deadly glare.  
"Shit up and get out."  
"Hey you were here when I was fucking him!"  
"I was here waiting for my turn. Now you're down so get out!"  
Hoshi shrugs, he kneels down and kisses junhui' aside of the neck. "I'll play with you later beauty."  
Before Jihoon says anything, hoshi leaves the room for shower.  
Junhui on the other hand, has no time to think. His hole is being abused by Jihoon, who is the most competitive of all; and his back is hurting from lying the the hard ground, arching and slamming hard every time as Jihoon thrusts in.  
"Please..... s-stop--please ahhh!" Junhui pleads, his hands over his head grabbing the falling blankets to stable himself; his legs pushed up by Jihoon, who only responses by fucking him harder.   
"Now I understand why they wanted you so badly." Jihoon hits on junhui's sweet spot, making the one at the bottom to scream like crazy.   
"You indeed make a perfect slut."  
"I-I'm not--hmmm!"  
"And you're screaming that when you're cumming from someone fucking your asshole?" Jihoon moves roughly, feeling the tension to build.  
He gives few thrusts and takes out his cock, shooting his cum over junhui's body.  
"You look great in this." Jihoon whispers to junhui before leaving the room.


	7. Wonwoo x jun (transition chapter

Junhui wakes up to find himself shivering, he has been lying around naked after he has passed out. He stands up shakily, wraps himself in the bed sheet and walks out of the room, only to find his hyungs and 97liners are playing video games in the living room.  
"Hello junnie!" Jeonghan pauses the game as soon as he sees junhui appears at the corner. "Are you ready to join the party."  
Junhui's eyes widen, takes a step back from the hyung who's approaching him.  
"Awww I'm hurting so much cause my junnie is running away from me." Jeonghan says dramatically, hands in front of his chest and pretends a painful look.  
"Oh shut up and cut it out. It's because of you that jun is scared!" Seungcheol walks up to, eyes locking on jun like predators on preys, or Vernon on food.  
"P-please leave me.... don't come any closer..." junhui's voice is shaking, and he can feel his strength running out of his body, knees buckling as he sees his hyungs coming in closer.  
"It's ok jun-ah, let hyungs take care of you. Come here, we will make you feel alright." Jeonghan flashes a smile that junhui almost believes in him. "Like we did yesterday."  
"N-no hyung!" Junhui stumbles backward, yet his arm got held by jeonghan.  
"Gotya!"  
"Hyung, I think it's ought to be my turn now." A hand wraps around junhui's waist from behind, hot air tickling the back of his ears.  
"Now let go hyung. He's mine, right now."   
Jeonghan stares into wonwoo's eyes, just like his facial expression, remain calm all the time.  
"Fine." Jeonghan let go after the long silence, and let wonwoo drags junhui to his room.  
"Wonwoo....." as soon as wonwoo let go of junhui, he hides in the corner of the room backing the door.  
"Do you want anything?" Wonwoo takes off his glasses and puts aside, like he doesn't even care about junhui.  
"......" Junhui watches him in alert, then finally whispers. "Clothes.... can you lend me something to put on.... please."  
"I don't understand why you're asking for this, you'll go naked as soon as you walk out anyways." Yet wonwoo walks to the wardrobe and throws Junhui a set of pajamas.  
"T-thank you...." Junhui kneels down to pick them up, and when he's up again, wonwoo is in front of him. Wonwoo places his forehead on junhui's, eyes meeting each other's.  
"You're a bit feverish." Wonwoo says without stepping back.  
"I-I...."  
"They haven't cleaned you up properly." Wonwoo carries Junhui in bridal style, who in shock drops the blanket and the pajamas. "Let's bring you to shower."  
"Wonwoo I don't want to....." Junhui rejects, and tries to escape.  
"I know. I'm only to help you shower, won't do anything else." Wonwoo let Junhui to sit in the bath tub, letting the warm water to fill.  
"Thank you but I can--ohhh what are you doing?" In shock Junhui whimpers as wonwoo inserts his fingers into his asshole, the warm water filling in as well.  
"Shhh--I'm helping you to clean the mess up, I doubt if you would ever attempt to put your fingers in." Wonwoo explains coolly, yet his sex is not as calm as he is.  
"T-thank you...hmmm... sorry..." Junhui shuts himself up by biting on the back of his hand.  
"Just let it out. It's not your fault anyways." Won wow applies soap over his body, it's that mint smell always on wonwoo.   
"I-I don't understand.... what's actually happening...." Junhui clings to the towel wonwoo wraps around him and asks.  
"Let's put it this way, most of us wanted you, from the start of the day we saw you." Wonwoo helps Junhui to dress. "Some of us wanted you as a procession, like those hyungs; some of us don't really care, like hoshi and Jihoon; and some of us--" wonwoo stares passionately into Junhui, "--wanted you so badly."  
Junhui remains in silence and let wonwoo to carry him to bed, warm and clean blankets wrap around him. Wonwoo turns around ready to leave, telling Junhui that he will bring him some food in a while.  
"Then which one are you?" Junhui pulls at the corner of wonwoo's shirt, looking at him with shining eyes.  
Wonwoo smiles bitterly, he bends and leaves a kiss on junhui's forehead.  
"Have I not made myself clear enough? I'm the one that love you and wanted you so badly.  
All the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex scene but still hope you all will enjoy it cos Wonhui is love~


	8. 8. Mingyu x jun

"I think we ought to make some orders here." Wonwoo calls over for a meeting amongst the 12 of them, who sitting around the high table.  
"You all can't just.... exploit jun and leave him like that. He oughts to take rests."  
"Whoo! Look who's lecturing here." Jeonghan whistles and says playfully. "You were the one to agree on this too don't forget. I hope you haven't broken your promise, you said you will be the last to fuck him."  
Wonwoo pushes his glasses up and stares at the others coldly. "I haven't, and I hope you all keep your promises, junnie will be mine at the end."  
Some ignore him, some laugh, some nod, no one disagrees.  
Wonwoo turns to Mingyu and asks him to bring in some food for Junhui.  
The boys do keep themselves away from Junhui (or that Junhui tries to hide from them) for a few days, except for stealing kisses or sliding their hands under his shirt to get touchy with him. Junhui feels a lot better from wonwoo's protection and mingyu's feeding.  
"Hyung!" Mingyu walks in to wonwoo's room and finds Junhui reading one of the books kept on the shelf.  
"Oh Mingyu ya! Where's the food?" Junhui jumps down from the bed and skips to him happily, peeling his eyes for food.  
Mingyu gulps and tries to hide his excitement. "I made barbecue rolls for hyung, why don't you come to my room?"  
"Why can't I have it here?"  
"Wonwoo hyung hates the smell, we can eat from the balcony in my room, the smell won't get on us anyways." Mingyu explains, and tugs Junhui to go with him to the upper floor.  
"Ahhh Mingyu why can you cook so well?" Junhui lays back lazily on the chair with a satisfying stomach, eyes half closing as the drowsiness kicks in. "I'm so full and so tired...."  
"Hyung needs to take a bath before going to bed." Mingyu carries Junhui in bridal style to the shower. "Let me help you."  
"W-wait Mingyu!"  
"Trust me hyung, didn't you say there's nothing I can do?" Mingyu leans in and whispers to junhui's ears. "I can make hyung feel so good that the others can't."  
"But Mingyu I'm your--!"  
"Yes hyung? You're so pretty and cute." Mingyu smirks and pulls off junhui's pants, placing him on top of the bath tub and reveals junhui's cock.  
To junhui's surprise, Mingyu opens his mouth and sucks on him.  
"Hmmmm...." Junhui let out a soft moan, and steady himself by gripping tightly on the cold tiled edge of the tub. Mingyu skillfully works his way around junhui's dick, tongue brushing the slit on the head, hands touching the balls of his.  
"Hmmmm Mingyu--" Mingyu pulls out at the brink of the climax, leaving a confused and frustrated Junhui.  
"Did my hyung feel good?" Mingyu asks, while pulling off junhui's remaining clothes to reveal his naked body, hands slipping to his butt and grabs his butt cheeks gently.  
Junhui nodes with confusion, leaning in his body closer to Mingyu to comfort himself from the unreleased lust.  
"But hyung im feeling not well." Mingyu guides junhui's hands to pull down his pants. "Can you feel it hyung? I'm about to explode."  
"T-then what can I do?" Mingyu has put on his puppy (a giant puppy) looking eyes to stare at Junhui, and Junhui who always has a soft spot for his younglings.  
"Let me fuck you Wen JunHui." Mingyu whispers while inserting his fingers in junhui's ass.  
"Who-who are you calling.... hmmm!" Junhui moans as Mingyu presses hard on his sweet spot while kissing on his left nipple, it is as though Mingyu knows every weakness of him.  
"My baby wen Junhui." Mingyu smiles and keeps on sucking over junhui's chest. Mingyu pushes him to the back of the wall and his movements of hands become more rough.  
"I'm coming in." Feeling the wetness on his hands, Mingyu pulls out and inserts his hard on, sigh in satisfaction as he feels the warm hole clenching to him. "Wen Junhui you're amazing."  
"W-wait not too oooo fast ahhh!" Junhui moans as Mingyu begins to move, sending electrical shocks to him every time he thrusts in and out.  
"But aren't you feeling good too hyung?" Mingyu thrusts in deeper and harder each time, enjoying how Junhui is screaming and morning louder as he does so.  
"Hmmmm-ahhhhh!"  
"Seems like this is the point hyung?" Mingyu smirks as he hits on junhui's prostate, doing it again to make Junhui a moaning mess.  
"M-mingyu--- I--- hmmm ahhh!" Junhui does not know how to phrase his words, his mind goes blank that he doesn't feel anything except for the increasing pleasure building up from the lower part of his body.  
"Ahhhh!" Junhui screams as he reaches his climax, panting hard on mingyu's shoulders.  
"Wen Junhui you're great... now let me finish." Mingyu kisses on the side to his left cheek, thrusting in more for him to reach his climax.  
"Hmmm-n-no more...." Junhui asks with humming from his nose, sounding he's being cute on purpose.  
"Junnie Hyung you're really cute." Mingyu buries himself deep into Junhui as he shoots his loads. "Sometimes I don't think you're my hyung but younger than me."  
"S-shut up I'm your hyung--" Junhui bites on mingyu's shoulder out of shyness. "Now clean your hyung up."  
"Yes hyung!"


	9. 9. Minghao x Jun

"Gege you're awake?" Minghao with his colourful hair, standing by his bed greeting him cheerfully. "I've bought you some Chinese food and forced Mingyu-- I mean asked him to make you some porridge. I think you ought to have some."  
"Thanks haohao." Junhui smiles, as they both share the secret common language here in this mansion, Junhui has built that an unique relationship with Minghao, through the common language and favourite chinese food. Junhui takes the food, feed himself for a spoon and two, then puts them aside.  
"Hyung you need to have more, we have a lot to do." Suggestively Minghao puts his hand on Junhui's inner thighs, slides across them gently.  
Junhui blushes, pushes Minghao's hands away. "W-why are you all doing this to me?"  
"Isn't hyung enjoying it too?" Minghao asks with his innocent look.  
"No!"  
"Joking hyung." Minghao returns to his straight face, the expression he has when he's practicing break dance or about to kick someone's ass. "So I see Wonwoo hyung hasn't told you the whole story."  
"What story?"  
"Eat and I'll tell you." Junhui nods and obeys Minghao.  
"You know our old man, the richest man of South Korea, the underground Trillionare. You think he only owns one single listed company? No, he's involved, or WE right now, are all involved in the underground trading. Anything, you name it."  
"But--"  
"Yes, we seem to have our own jobs. But have you not noticed how flexible our working hours are? Seungcheoul and jeonghan hyung, they seem to be working as managers in the old man's company, they're actually the leaders of the Carat."  
"Y-you mean the gang?"  
Minghao nods. "Joshua hyung is the doctor, just so easier for him to handle the drugs and all."  
"No way!"  
"And Hoshi and Woozi Hyung, musician and producers? Well, they're in charge trading the drugs around in their musical equipment and all. Me, Mingyu and Seokmin, are in charge of the armouries. Hansol is low key taking over the overseas business, Sheungkwan is probably going to help Hoshi and Woozi Hyung, and Chan is still to be confirmed." Minghao stares blankly into Junhui, who in shock stops eating again.  
"What about Wonwoo?" After a long while Junhui asks. "What's Wonwoo doing? And what's these all to do with me?"  
Minghao blinks as if Junhui asks a stupid question. "Of course Wonwoo hyung is the boss of us, he's the one to take over the old man's company, and of course he's the smartest of all."  
"I-......."  
"And here's the thing, it's important for gege you to understand that we are all in this underworld business thing." Minghao sits down by the bed, and suddenly his bright red coloured hair seems to be dangerous than cute. "When the old man first adopted hyung, there's another gang who wanted hyung as well. They wanted you as-- well as their sex slave or toy or whatsoever. Of course we disagree to it, and the old man too, but there's some underground rules that we all have to obey to. The gang is about to pick a fight, just so they can take you away from us; but here's the rule, if you're the procession of the gang, the others can't take it away. By procession it means, something of value, and passed on, or shared, within the members of the gang." Junhui looks into Minghao's eyes, wondering how can this little brother knows the whole thing while he knows nothing at all.  
"So the old man has no choice to make this will, to make you OUR procession, so no other gangs can take you away or start a fight because of you." Minghao continues. "BUT, amongst us we all have an agreement as well."  
"what is that?"  
"You know Wonwoo hyung is crazily in love with you." Junhui blushes as he remembers the confusion of Wonwoo. "Or maybe there are others who are in love with you as well. But anyways Wonwoo hyung was the one to make this clear first. He promised that after everyone has had their chance to fuck you hyung--" Junhui shivers as Minghao touches his skin behind his neck. "--he'll be the last and he'll claim you as his own."  
"B-but....."  
"Yes this means this contract will be broken and if anyone wants you, they could picking up fights to Carats." Minghao smirks, taking away the blankets covering Junhui. "But who cares now? Let's have fun hyung!"  
Junhui bites his lips as Minghao directly places his hands over Junhui's sex, as sensitive as he is, just the lightest touch could drive him crazy.  
"hmm.....haohao......" junhui moans, leaning his head backwards to enjoy the hand jobs.  
"I know the other hyungs are not that gentle and considerate to you, don't worry hyung, I'll do better, at least better than that idiot Mingyu." Minghao smirks, putting Junhui's dick into his mouth.  
"Hmm......" Junhui moans loudly, gives up trying to suppress his noises. Minghao at the same time inserts his fingers into Junhui's ass, pulling in and out bringing out the juices.  
"Ge you're so wet." Minghao let go of Junhui's dick, and instead inserts his dick into Junhui.  
"HAOHAO!......" Junhui screams as Minghao moves in circular motion, not thrusting deep into him. Junhui doesn't feel right, but he feels empty, wanting for something to fill him up.  
"Minghao-ah......" Junhui calls him in Chinese with his pleading voice, hips twisting trying to make Minghao goes in deeper into him.  
"Yes gege?"  
"Oh god Minghao! P-please fuck me hard-- Oh!"Before Junhui can finish off his sentence, Minghao goes in deep into him suddenly, the sudden excitement drives tears to Junhui's eyes. "Oh----hmmm......"  
"Hyung you're fucking amazing!" Minghao grabs Junhui's erection too, giving him a hand job while fucking him hard. Minghao is a skinny boy, but from practicing dances and KungFu, he might be the strongest of them all. Each thrust slams hard onto Junhui, retreats his whole length out and thrusts in deep again.  
"Minghao! I'm gonna--!" Junhui releases himself into Minghao's hands.  
"Hold on hyung, I'm not done." Minghao pins Junhui down, puts Junhui's legs on his shoulders.  
"Oh-OH! Minghao...!" The position makes Minghao to go in deeper into Junhui, being tired and lack of strength from the intense session of sex, Junhui cannot fight back but to pleads Minghao to let him go.  
"Hyung is enjoying too." Minghao slabs Junhui's butt cheeks. "Jun hyung is sucking me in! And look at all these juices!"  
Minghao uses his fingers and touches their connecting sexes.  
"Come on hyung, tell me am I making you feel good?" Minghao is close to his climax, driven by his instincts, slams harder each time into Junhui. "Am I?"  
"Hmm--AHHH......!" Junhui only screams and does not respond, cumming the second time from Minghao as he shoots his loads into Junhui as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away as I've been busy and felt sick recently >< I'll try to catch up tho!


	10. 10 DK x Jun

"Jun hyung? May I come in?" The soft knock on the door signals Jun is Seokmin who's coming in again, before Jun can respond to the question, the door is opened, and in come the boy with his sunshine smile.  
"Sorry hyung i should have waited for you but I wanted to see hyung!" Seokmin brings in a bowl of dumplings which Jun is in love with recently.  
"Thanks Seokmini....." Jun takes over the bowl and starts eating, yet puts down his chopsticks after gulping down one.   
"Seokmin-ah....."  
"Yes hyung?"  
"Do you really..... I mean you really....."  
"Wen Jun Hui." To jun's surprise this younger one is calling his full name instead of hyung.  
"Wen Jun Hui." Seokmin looks at Jun firmly. "You're pretty, and more attractive to us than what you would have guessed. None of us were being forced to do this except you, well probably Wonwoo hyung was the other one, but who cares. Hyung you're special to us."  
"B-but that's wrong....."  
"Who cares?" Seokmin smirks and kisses Jun passionately, carefully taking away the bowl of dumplings and puts aside, pushing Jun back to the bed without letting him go.  
"Seokmin-ah....."  
"Wen Jun Hui you make a nice pet." Seokmin smiles and pats Jun on his head, lowering his lips and sucks on Jun's earlobe. The older one whimpers, shifting away from the younger's embrace. Seokmin sensing Jun's uneasiness, lower his hands to Jun's waist, one hand firming a from grip around it, the other slides down and grabs his ass.  
"Seokomin!" Red flushes onto Jun's cheeks because of this unexpected action, Seokmin is always gentle and doesn't seem like a guy that would rush.  
"Hyung is pretty~" Seokmin pulls down Jun's pants.  
"W-what are u talking....ah!" Seokmin lowers his head and begins to lick Jun's bottom gently, his tongue circling around the lower entrance, poking into the hole from time to time, making Jun to moan lightly.  
"I think you like that hyung." Seokmin smiles and thrusts his tongue deeper into Jun, sucking loudly to make the noises. "Hyung you're getting hard because I've licked your ass."  
"S-stop...."  
"You sure hyung?" Seokmin stops licking jun, and instead inserts his fingers in. "I guess you can't hold it any longer too hyung, am I right?"  
"N-No ......ah!"  
"Hyung! How-how did you get so wet from this?" To Seokmin's fascination, Jun's lower entrance is overflowing with fluid, that encourages him to be rougher. "Saranghae yo Hyung~"  
"hmmm......" Jun only answers with his muffed moans.  
"Oh my god Wen Jun Hui you're great!" Seokmin inserts his sex in, gently at first then all at once, thrusting in deep. "No wonder why our Coups hyung and Jeonghan Hyung have always been thinking ways to fuck you again."  
"Hmmmm.....no......I-ah!"  
"Am I making you to feel alright hyung?" Seokmin sucks on Jun's neck while thrusting in rhythmically. "I know I can't be compared with those hyungs, Mingyu as well, he must have a big dick; probably Minghao too, he's strong. But am I making you to feel good too?"  
Jun Hui looks into Seokmin the first time since they have become naked, his voice reminds Jun of that little Seokmin when he was in Year 8, unhappy because he's not doing as great as Mingyu, not did he get enough attention like Minghao did because he's a foreigner.   
"Hyung am I doing good too?" Jun still remembered that little Seokmin punching his pillow, asked Jun while he sent Seokmin his dinner.  
"You're doing well Seokmin ah." Jun answers the same as he did back then, hand gently brushing the loose hair on Seokmin's forehead.  
"Hyung." Seokmin laughs, kisses Jun passionately again, swallowing his moans.  
"Seokmin-ah....."  
"I shall have hyung for this whole day!" Seokmin thrusts in hard, looks for Jun's sensitive spot and presses on it for long.   
"n-NO! MHHHHH!" Jun struggles like a fish out of water, his wrists are pinned down by Seokmin, thrusting in and out of his rougher each time.  
"I don't care, Hyung is mine for this whole day!" They reach their climax together, and Seokmin holds Jun close to his chest, like holding that cuddly toy he had when he was in his Year 3.  
"Wen Jun hui." Seokmin smiles brightly, leaning on Jun with his full weight and not letting him go for a long while.


End file.
